


Miraculous Masks (Pilot-Based)

by Chaotica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Miraculous Fluff Month, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotica/pseuds/Chaotica
Summary: Loosely based off the pilot for miraculous ladybug as well as the real show.Includes the original Chat Noir: Felix as the main character.Felix has a different personality, fighting style, and reaction to things. He also has actual cat ears instead of fake ones according to his original design.This is aimed at teenagers and thusly may be angsty, explicitly violent at some points, or heavy in mentions of trauma. It will have plenty of wholesome breaks.Each chapter will have a point of view that can differ and range. Strong first means we see all thoughts and actions. Weak first means we see actions but not all thoughts. Omniscient means we can see some or all of everything. Mix means that it switches to each character when the time arises.I will be including OC villains as well as canon.
Relationships: Felix/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Miraculous Masks (Pilot-Based)

**Author's Note:**

> Felix Agreste: Takes the Place of Adrian as the love interest and as chat noir. Different relationship with gabriel and different response to neglect and loss. 
> 
> Adrian: Shifted to his cousin. Attends the same school and participates in very few but some of the same activities with him. 
> 
> Marionette: Similar to original. As we get more personal time with her in first person you'll start to see some key differences that make her seem more her age. 
> 
> (Slightly aged up so I can make the villains harder to beat and the themes darker.)

Episode One: Another Typical Day with Super Powers

(First chapter will be Omniscient. Viewpoint prone to change for sake of plot.)

Marionette arrived at the wonderful fashion school she attended with the same amount of glee she did every single day. There were multiple reasons to be excited. I mean, being able to pursue your dreams and improve your resume by attending a school specifically aimed at your career skills? Absolutely exciting.

But what marionette most liked about this school was Felix. Who is Felix, you may be asking? Oh, you silly little goose. Only the best boy in the entire world! That isn't just idiot teenage girl talking either. Felix Agreste was elegant, intelligent, and mysterious. What more could a manga protagonist ever want? Not that she was one. 

Of course, there was much more to him than that, but that's how you would describe him if you were trying to reduce him to some shell of himself. He was FAR more than just that. He was a pianist, a model, literate in more than one language, high class, and fashionable.

His only fault was his coldness. He had a personality composed of spikes and ice. Almost entirely silent in class and preferred to spend his time with his cousin or by himself. Marionette couldn't quite figure out why he was such a closed off person. But her 16 year old heart couldn't wait to crack hin open like an oyster! Ahaha...is that a bad mentality to have about another sentient being?

Today, marionette was wearing an oversized hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. Dappled with pink simplistic flower designs and paired with a pair of jeans. A pink polka dot knapsack hanging on her waist as she ran to class like her life depended on it. It practically did considering she had woken up so late.

Now, typically she slept very well at just the right time every night! She was a very good student and an even better person when it came to doing things just as they should be done. But this changed quite quickly when she recieved the gift of super powers a few months ago to combat the recent influx of villains produced by a man who went by the name Hawkmoth. 

Last night a particularly bothersome baby August once again was infected by a butterfly creature called an Akuma. Leaving Ladybug to chase it all over town with her anonymous partner Chat Noir. 

Mari burst into her classroom mere moments before the bell rang. Panting a little as the class seemed to be alive with chatter and activity. Though her eyes wandered over to their favorite spot; Felix's seat. He purposely sat by himself. Glaring at anyone who attempted to invade the space he made for himself in the classroom. She moved up the middle row towards her seat directly behind him. Her eyes glancing swiftly at what he was doing in his desk prior to class time. 

Even by such a swift glance, she could tell he was designing. Drawings of outfits all over a very neat looking booklet Marionette had discovered was filled with plenty of writing and pictures all made by the man himself. She smiled a bit. Seeing that today she had caught him designing babydoll-style dresses. 

If you arent aware of what those are, they are a type of dress that has a waist hem directly under or even above the breast area and is meant to mimic children's clothing. 

She plopped into her seat and placed her hands in her lap. Feeling a bit sick to her stomach as she remembered the quiz on fashion history that would be coming today. Though she was eased by Alya'a comforting touch and curious glance in Mari's direction. She smiled sheepishly. Shrinking down in her chair a little and assuring her friend silent that she would be fine. 

Turning her gaze a bit from her friend to the board. She focused on the lecture all about the stark contrast between Henry the 8ths Fashion and His daughter Victoria's Fashion during their separate times as ruler. Glancing down for a moment to look into the soft looking blonde locks of the boy currently taking short bullet pointed notes in neat, perfect hand writing.

She was fascinated by how clean and proper he was. The way he did his hair so cleanly every day, and how he dressed so elegantly. Even today, he was wearing a tank top turtle neck with a large button up wool sweater over it that slightly hung off one shoulder. The pattern of the knitted fabric suggested it was designed and produced by his father. Making Felix a walking advertisement. 

If you're wondering what felix is thinking about. Felix was currently pondering why exactly one would wear such a large, inconvenient skirt just for the sake of showing status? It seemed silly to him. But then again, he was simply a modern version of their peacock-like fashion display. 

Dressed just as extravagantly compared to the others, just in a more modern way. He squinted his eyes a bit, realizing that he technically was just like Queen Elizabeth in some aspects. Especially sharing a horrible father. Hopefully he would have a similar outcome of overcoming his father. Or even better, overthrowing him. 

Though his mind swiftly wandered to what it usually did when he grew bored of a lecture he already had the information from. His cousin, Adrian. The only family member he actually liked aside from adrian's mother. He attended the same school but studied at different times than him in different classes. Felix softly grumbled. Thinking about how annoying it was that His father gabriel had purposely rearranged Felix's schedule to purposely separate the two. 

Like that would ever stop him from retaining a relationship with his closest confidant? But his father would do anything to keep him in bubble wrapped isolation, he supposed. 

He began doodling in the corner of the page. A soft little smile creeping across his face as he carefully sketched a little ladybug in the corner of his paper. His expression suddenly much brighter. Ah...ladybug. His mysterious and captivating partner in crime...and if things went his way, partner in life. He had developed a crush on her after witnessing just how intelligent, skilled, and kind she was on the battle field. That paired with the invincibility he felt with the mask on, he felt as if he could truly be himself in her presence 

Time passed and the quiz on Old british fashion throughout the monarchy ended quickly with both parties feeling pretty certain about their answers. 

It wasnt long after the bell rang that an akuma flew into the class, aiming directly for a certain artist in the back of the class. Felix didnt quite catch sight of it until it had already entered its angry host and the villain introduced themselves. This was a useful thing that felix supposed was simply a part of the process. Not that fighting villains should ever be any part of a normal process, it was part of his. 

"Hold still, I need references for my drawings!"

Perhaps it had been marionette ogling felix like he was a god on earth, or perhaps it had been that for the past week marionette had been attending art classes just to see Felix draw. Either way. The boy had grown incredibly angry. The class fleeing away. The two students fled as well. Though they purposely separated from the heard as the villain introduced themselves. Felix cursing under his breathe in annoyance and marionette panicking quite a bit as the Villain seemed to be chasing HER! The evillistrator, as he called himself. Was seemingly triggered by something she had done. Which simply wouldnt do. She couldnt transform anywhere where she could be seen. Huffing, she glanced behind her, panic in her eyes as she squealed a bit, seeing as the red haired Nathaniel had grown eerily closer by riding on a cloud he had painted into existence. 

"Marionette! Why are you running? I have no intention to harm you! I just want to talk.."

Of course, his voice suggested he was telling the truth. But she would have to be an idiot to just turn around and offer herself up when she could do so much more for the fight as ladybug. 

"I can't exactly believe that without looking stupid!"

She began to panic over whether she would be able to transform at all when Chat Noir seemingly rushed in out of no where from a similar direction and slammed into the side of the artistic villain with his staff. A grin on his face as the artist slammed against the wall with a thump.

"Strike one! Don't you know girls don't enjoy being chased?"

The evillistrator snarled in anger, moving to get up as Chat noir offered his hand to Marionette, leaning back with his hand clasped around his planted staff.

"Helllloooo Marionette! You seem to be in a bit of a tough spot. Mind moving out while I handle the art kid?"

"Gladly."

Marionette moved away towards a nearby bathroom around the corner. Opening her bag slightly as she rushed inside. 

Chat was very different when he had the mask on then when he had it off. Which was incredibly ironic seeing as the only time his mask was off was when he was chat noir. Unburdened by all the weight on his shoulders that he had as Felix Agreste, he acted far more his age than usual. The villain finally managing to pull himself to his feet.

"Stop getting in the way, you annoying cat!"

The artist began to sketch something, before releasing it out into the world. It seemed to be an absolute ton of bouncy balls. Chat smirked a bit and launched in the air. All he had to do was stall until His beloved lady showed up to assist..she would know how to handle him better than he did. Wedging his staff in an open doorway to keep himself from falling onto the bouncy balls rolling across the floor and inevitably falling to said floor.

He didnt have to maintain his very precarious perch for long. His beloved beetle swung into the scene from around the corner and landed in an area devoid of bouncy balls just in the nick of time to pause the artists attempted to rip chat off the wall like a sticker. 

"I believe it isn't quite time for art class!"

The villain didnt seem too concerned with either of them though. Shooting a glare at lady bug and peeking behind her occasionally.

"Where's Marionette? Where did you hide her?!"

Chat swung off his perch and to Ladybugs side, blocking the way forward by extending his staff. You might think that would cause an inconvenience, but he was planning a strategy. 

"She's somewhere safe! Isnt it rude to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you?"

Chat glanced at Lady, making brief eye contact with her as the artist began to angrily sketch once more. She swung her yoyo in a circle, creating a shield like surface, and rushed towards her opponent. 

Nathaniel created several warrior drawings, summoning them to life to keep ladybug occupied while he tried to look for Marionette. Unfortunately he had not expected the cat to be nearly as clever. Even as he moved over ladybug via wallrun with ease, he was met face to face with a Mischevious looking cat.

"Woah woah! No skipping in line!"

Chat cackled in amusement as he activated his plan, swinging off of the extended rod, he purposely used his his legs. The momentum of his swing propelling him at just the right speed to snatch the book and swing back in time to shrink the staff as he repelled himself off of it. Letting out a playful mimic of a purr as he waved the sketchbook in the air. 

The agitated artist couldnt help but rush forward, trying to snatch it out of Cats hands as he sprinted down the hallway. Trusting that Ladybug only had one of the warriors left to destroy anyway before she could use her lucky charm and come to meet them at the designated fighting location. 

Fighting within a school building typically wasnt very safe. Especially if people were still hiding inside of it. He raced down the steps towards the courtyard. Cackling with glee as he slid down the railing and into an opening with Evillistrator in hot pursuit.

He would never be able to have this much fun regularly. Once again thanking the stars that he even had the opportunity to fight crime in Paris. 

He however didnt think about how the pencil still had some semblance of power on it's own. Yelping in surprise as a cannonball rocketed quite close to his head. Flipping around in the air curiously to find an incredibly angry villain with a drawing of a cannon on the white walls of the school. 

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

"Y'know, Graffiti is not exactly how you're supposed to deal with negative emotion."

"SHUT UP!"

Chat couldn't help but smile again as his opponent got into his close quarters using a drawing of a pair of butterfly wings. Surprisingly, the delicate wings allowed Nathaniel to move quite fast. 

Reopening his staff to its default open size, he fought off the artist that was attempting to hit him with a sword he had scrawled on the earth using the pencil. His swordplay was quite magnificent due to constant fencing lessons. 

So he wasnt worried at all, though he was eagerly awaiting the end of this battle. All that running around, and now the constant defense he was playing to ward off an angry creative with one arm was not exactly energizing. 

You may be asking why he didnt just break the book. But he knew well the book was only one piece of a two-part problem. The pencil was also a cause for concern. That and, if ladybug didnt arrive, who would catch the akuma?

Just as he was about to resort to cataclysming his opponent to keep them from beating him with a sword like it was a basebat, Ladybug finally arrived with a polka dotted butterfly net in her hands.

Her greenish-blue eyes darting back and forth in an attempt to figure out just what she had to do with this to destroy both objects at the same time. She was really thankful that chat had done what he did best; being irritating. If it werent for that the villain very well could have been looking for a marionette he wouldnt be able to find. 

She finally figured it out when Chat called out a warning that he was having difficulty fending him off for so long. Spotting a long banner hanging over the courtyard, a ladder, and of course, her net. 

She began moving quickly. Signaling for Chat to use his cataclysm to ward off the villain towards a particular spot right in front of an archway. 

He grinned, excited to see just how her plan would turn out, his belt like tail moving inna fluid manner as he spoke. 

"Cataclysm!"

Nathanial's eyes widened as he suddenly backed up, seeing the black particles swirling in the palm of Chat's hand. Chat liked this reaction, and approached nathanial swiftly to drive him backwards towards the location.

Just as he was doing that, ladybug had raced up the ladder and untied one end of the manner, the net attached to her hip when she completed it.

"Chat! Put the book in the air!"

"Gotcha!"

Chat held the sketchbook he was holding up in the air as he was running across the courtyard. Ladybug swinging in front her high point and using the net to both snatch up the book and well as catch the pen that Evillistrator had lifted into the air in an effort to draw something on the earth again. 

The villain yelled in exasperation as ladybug balled up her hand after planting herself on top of the archway and crushing the two objects with her super strength. 

As the two objects broke, one half of a moth came out of each object and fused together into one purple spotted akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug swung her yoyo, sending it into the air to catch the Mouth inside of it and bringing it into her hands. Where she set up the yoyo in a web of its string that she pulled, spinning the polka dotted base rapidly before throwing the yoyo in the air. 

As it came back down, its string had snapped back into place. Leaving an innocent white moth in its wake when she opened it up.

"Goodbye, little butterfly!"

Seeing as she had completed the mission, Chat used his agility to hop up to her with a few jumps. Just as she threw the Yoyo into the air once more.

It exploded into a swarm of ladybugs that wished around fixing all the damage caused. Reverting the Evillistrator back to a confused nathanial and all the drawings back into sketches within the sketchbook in her arms. 

"Another incredible recovery, Bugaboo!"

Ladybug glanced down at her crouched feline partner. Sighing as he grinned happily at her attention. Hopping off of the arch to help Nathaniel up. 

"Ugh....My head hurts...what happened?"

"You seemed to have ran into a little villainous predicament!"

Nathanial immediately began to apologize for the trouble in a hushed voice. Ladybug smiling and nodding as she assured him it would have been very difficult for him to resist. 

Chat was intent just watching her when both of their Miraculous started to beep, signaling they had around 5 minutes left until they transformed back. 

"Guess I gotta go! Will you be alright Nathaniel?"

"I-I'll be fine."

"Heyyy, Ladybug? What about me? Not going to ask if I'm fine? I have a few injuries that need kissing!"

"You've got 9 lives, dont you? You'll be fine."

Chat pouted, but he was only half disappointed. The fact that she wasnt desperately trying to earn his affections made her feel like her love was more genuine. Being rich and attractive had its downsides, surprisingly. 

One of these downsides was how everyone around you had a problem of lying or trying to be close to you for selfish purposes. He despised people pleasers with a passion. 

Sighing as he leapt away across the school roof and swung into a hallway window so he could transform back in the bathroom. 

Ladybug did something similar, though she just ran back inside like a normal person.

As she transformed back. She thought about her actions for the past few days and tried to figure out what exactly had upset him. But she supposed he would tell her next time she saw him. 

Felix sighed and leaned back against the bathroom stall door. Opening his palm to reveal a wedge of Camembert cheese to appease a very tired Plag. 

"Why didn't you actually USE cataclysm? You had me on the edge of my seat and boom! Nothing!"

Felix smiled softly, slightly amused as he gripped his chest with warm cheeks. Thinking about how determined she looked back there. She truly was a super hero. One worthy of having him as a side kick. 

"Hey, HEY? Felix, are you even listening to me?"

"I gave you cheese. Just get back to bed so I can go back to my semi-normal day, hmm?"

Plag grumbled but reluctantly listened, flying into Felix's backpack and curling up in his special pocket that had a fluffy sock stuffed inside for his comfort.

Felix waited a good few moments before exiting with a dead pan, slightly cautious expression. Straightening the straps of the tank top under his wool sweater and walking towards his next class. 

As he walked, he spotted a blonde head that looked eerily similar to his. Walking up behind the aforementioned boy and smacking the back of his head lightly. 

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't ni- Oh! Felix!"

Adrien turned around to face his cousin. Smiling happily in response to Felix's cold expression. He was used to his cousins misleading resting face. 

"You're also attending the fencing classes, correct? My father hasnt actually tried to kick you out?"

"Oh, he most definitely tried! But mom yelled at him pretty viciously when she heard about it. I'll be there!"

"Good. I'm looking forward to beating you, again."

Felix smiled softly. He only ever smiled this often with his cousin when he wasnt a superhero. Only because Adrian's smile was contagious. 

"I think I might beat you this time, felix."

"I think the bruises you keep getting when I break your block tell a different story."

Adrian playfully pouted. Though he loved spending time with his cousin, who he practically considered a brother. Though they might as well be considering how little Felix's father cared about him. 

"My ribcage hurts and it's all you're fault!"

"What can I say? Get better at defense and maybe you wouldnt have a bruise."

"Maybe you could chill with the amount of force you put into a strike!"

"And baby you? Absolutely not."

The two enjoyed themselves together as marinette peeked behind a corner to watch from a distance. 

This might seem a little creepy, and it was in fact a little creepy. But the only time Marionette ever really had gotten a peek of who Felix might really be is when he was talking with Adrian. She couldn't help but float away like a delicate bubble whenever That boy made felix smile. 

Tomorrow would be the end of her second week as a super hero. Tomorrow, Felix would have to spend the entire day with his dad. His absolute worst nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to reccomend Scenarios, Villains, Or plot points? Feel Free! I will be looking as I write each "episode."


End file.
